


Life was perfect

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Blaise loves Hermione, Hermione loves Blaise
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Birthday Love!





	Life was perfect

“Hey, Blaise. Thank you for coming over on such short notice. Father has something he would like to discuss with us,” Draco said as Blasie came through the Floo in the Manor entry hall.

“Afternoon, Draco. It’s nice to take a couple of days off and come visit. Any idea what Lucius wants to discuss?” Blasie questioned as he reached to shake Draco’s hand.

“No idea. He won’t say a word. It must be important since he wanted you to come from Italy for whatever it is.” Draco said with a shrug.

As they made their way to Lucius’ study, the two mates caught up on what they had been up to since they last spoke. Blaise and Draco had remained close friends since Hogwarts and the war and spoke often. 

Blaise had moved back to Italy--after going back for his N.E.W.T.s along with a few others from their year. Even getting O’s in almost all of his N.E.W.T.s, Blaise had always wanted to open his own restaurant back in Italy. He had learned from one of the best--his grandmother. She had no formal training, but when it came to authentic Italian cuisine--she was an expert. Before Blasie’s Hogwarts letter arrived, he spent most of his younger years with his grandmother. His mother’s many marriages were no secret. After a few moves with the step-father of the month--he asked to live with his grandmother. He loved her dearly. Her passing while he was at Hogwarts almost caused him to leave and move back to Italy. Narcissa and Lucius convinced him to stay but go home as often as he felt that he needed. The Malfoy’s were a second family to him by the time he completed his education at Hogwarts.

“Good afternoon, Lucius. Nice to see you again.” Blaise greeted the elder Malfoy as he and Draco entered his study.

“Good afternoon, Mister Zabini. Thank you for coming. How are things in Italy? Restaurant doing well?” Lucius asked, looking up from some parchments.

“Everything is wonderful. If I could just get my best mate to move down there with me, he could make a fortune with his potions. Italy is in desperate need of someone as skilled as Draco,” Blaise said in jest. He had been trying to get Draco to come to Italy since their Hogwarts days.

“You have your work cut out for you in that endeavour, Blaise. Maybe an extended holiday--once he gets married,” Lucius said with his trademark smirk and raised eyebrow.

“What are you on about, Father?” Draco asked with the same smirk and raised eyebrow.

“Pour yourselves a drink and have a seat, boys. You’re going to need it.” Lucius motioned to the bottle and glasses on the sideboard.

Blaise shot a look at Draco silently asking what was going on. Draco just shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat next to Blaise--across from Lucius. 

Lucius proceeded to tell the young men about a very interesting conversation he overheard while going to a meeting the week before. 

“Marriage law? What the fuck Father? How am I going to get out of this? Harry and I have been together for almost four years. Neither of us wants to get married just for the sake of getting married. I love him, but are they going to force us to marry a witch now?” Draco spouted off faster than Blaise could register what all he said, standing to pace with thunderous steps.

Blaise knew Draco and Harry had dated off and on for the first couple of years after the war but didn’t know they were exclusive. Draco could go out and chase tail as good as he did--but come to think of it, Draco never took any witch home at the end of the night. 

“Draco, sit down. One love life at a time. Must you be so dramatic about everything?” Lucius said with his trademarked Malfoy eye roll.

“But Father, I finally found the one I want to be with,” Draco whined. “Maybe we can all marry Hermione. That will work. Harry and I can just pretend and Blaise, you and Hermione can have you’re happily ever after--or whatever that rot is she spouts.”

“Oh stop, Draco. I’ll talk to my contact after Blaise meets with Miss Granger. We will sort it out,” Lucius sighed. Draco always had to over the top. 

Hearing Hermione’s name pulled him back to the present all of the sudden.

“What? Sorry mate, just thinking. I didn’t realize you and Potter were exclusive,” Blaise said. Draco just smirked and nodded.

“That’s what you heard out of that conversation,” Draco chuckled.

“As I was saying, the law won’t be announced for at least six weeks, maybe a little longer. And one Hermione Granger is very single,” Lucius stated, pinning Blaise with a look. “I believe you have been harbouring a tendre on her for some years now, Blaise. This is the perfect time to get to know her better and possibly commit to her before this law is put into place. I can’t imagine she will be the least bit happy about it.”

“Father’s right. You need to take her to dinner and get in her pants. She won’t be able to resist you once she’s been with that,” Draco said with a chuckle as he gestured to Blaises’ crotch.

“Always the gentleman,” Blaise scoffed and rolled his eyes at his mate. Why would he think Draco would ever change.

“Draco, no need to be crude. Blaise, he’s not wrong. Not in that way, exactly, but you would be good for her. You’re both highly intelligent and very motivated. You would make excellent business partners as well. That’s where our idea comes in,” Lucius said.

Blaise leaned back on the sofa, took a long drink from his tumbler and took in all of the information that was laid before him. He’d had a crush on the bushy-haired Gryffindor since their fourth year when she dated that wanker-Krum. He still expeirenced erotic dreams about Hermione in that periwinkle dress--and peeling it off of her. 

Get it together, man. Stop daydreaming about the witch. Blaise chastised himself. 

“I am guessing you two have a plan, already? This doesn’t involve kidnapping her, does it?” Blaise questioned. He knew Draco knew her well. He and Hermoine had started to become friends during their eighth year, and even more so now that Draco and Harry were together.

“We have an idea. It’s not a complete plan, just an idea. If Hermione ever thought for a second that we were plotting to bring you two getting together, she would hex us into next year. So we came up with a totally legitimate idea, that benefits you both, if it all works out,” Draco said. 

Draco and Lucius explained to Blaise their idea. Open an Italian restaurant in Hogsmeade or on Diagon Alley. Neither had anything like Blasie’s restaurant back in Italy. It was a win, win. Lucius would invest in it, Blaise would be in Wizarding London for the foreseeable future while it got off the ground, and Hermione’s solicitor firm would handle the legal side of it all. The two men already had a location in mind. An up and coming area just off the beaten path. Very posh for the wizarding world. New flats going up in the area as well. A few shops were already established, targeting the witches and wizards around their age up through Lucius’ generation. 

“I love the idea. But you and Draco have plenty of money to invest and experience to guide me. Why would Hermione’s firm bother to help? The moment she sees Malfoy as investors, I can't imagine she would want to help. I’m sure she knows Malfoy Industries employs the best,” Blasie questioned.

“Father has that covered as well. We set up a company with a vault in the Gringotts branch in Italy, Italian names and all. Still tied to us, but she will have to do a lot of research to link it back to us. I know, I know-Granger and research go hand in hand, but she only does trial law. At her firm, she created an entirely separate division for contract law. She will still see you in her offices and she will be happy to consult, but even as good as her team is--they are not Granger when it comes to research,” Draco said, apparently very pleased with himself according to that smug look on his face.

“You have thought of everything, it sounds like. So when do we start?” Blaise said as he looked between the two men.

XXXX

The following week, Blaise was to meet Hermione for a business lunch. Draco made reservations at one of her favorite Muggle restaurants, not far from the Leaky. 

Blaise arrived at a lovely French cafe early to have a drink to try to settle his nerves. He hadn’t spoken a word to Hermione Granger since sixth year. Breathe, just breathe. It’s Hermoine. You’ve known her since you were eleven. She’s still the same girl from Hogwarts, just grown up… Blaise kept telling himself. Looking up from his now empty glass at a clearing of a throat--he noticed an elegant foot in serviceable but nicely heeled shoes. His eyes skated over delicate ankles, up slim legs to the fit torso of Hermione Granger--even more breathtaking than he remembered. His eyes locked with hers as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Hello, Hermione. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice,” Blaise said as he stood to pull out her chair.

“Good to see you, Blaise. Italy seems to be treating you well. Draco said you had a business proposition you needed assistance on? And we both know how impatient he is. It’s easier to give in and get it over with--when Draco sets his mind to something. I was happy to hear that you wanted to meet with me. I’ve wanted to come to Italy and visit your restaurant at some point, but I’ve been a bit busy. What is it you need to discuss?” Hermione rattled off, sucking in a breath loud enough for him to hear.

Blaise smiled when she looked up at him. “I want to open a restaurant in Diagon Alley,” he said shyly. “And since you brought it up, how would you like to come to Italy this weekend? We can have dinner at my restaurant, see some sights, and discuss in more detail what I would like to do. I have an extra Portkey in my bag back at the Manor. I’ll send one of Draco’s elves to your office with it if you agree.” Giving her a small, shy smile--he hoped his impromptu invitation would be accepted.

They were briefly interrupted as the server stopped to take their drink order. Blaise had another whiskey, Hermione ordered one as well. Whiskey for a lunch meeting, interesting. Was she nervous as well? Taking everything in to process later, Blaise smiled to himself.

“Sure, why not. I need a break. Will Draco be there?” She asked with a grimace.

“Not unless you want him to be there. Do you?” He asked, please say no.

“Uh, no. I love Draco, but I get enough of him and Harry here. I don’t need them in Italy while you and I talk business. That’s what it is, a business trip?” Hermione asked. 

He noticed a faint blush creep up her cheeks as she asked about the trip. “Of course, all business. Maybe a little fun. I can’t take you to Italy and not show you around at least a little,” Blaise said, flashing her a devious smile.

“Sounds good,” she said as the server brought their drinks and took their order.

“What do you need from me? I’m sure Draco has plenty of solicitors that are more than capable of helping you. And Draco did set this up. Why wouldn’t you just ask him?” she questioned.

“He offered, but I have an investor that wants to remain very anonymous. It’s not that I don’t trust his solicitors, but they’re still his. I want someone I trust, but with no direct legal connection. Draco said you and your firm are the best--not that I’d ever think you would be anything but the best. I trust Draco’s judgement, and your ability to tell Draco to bugger off when he gets nosey.” Blaise was being completely honest with her, aside from the marriage law information he happened to know. He didn’t want to mess this chance up.

Hermine let out a small laugh, “You’re probably right. He’ll get nosey--and I’ll tell him to bugger off. Not that he will listen. Then he will try to convince Harry to get information from me. Why, I don’t know. But he thinks he needs to know everything going on in my life. Let’s talk about something besides Draco,” Hermione said as the food arrived.

They spent the rest of lunch talking about what each had been doing the last few years. His restaurant was his pride and joy. Blaise built the menu around his grandmother’s recipes. He fondly recounted many stories about learning to cook from her. Most were from before he left for Hogwarts, a few from holidays while at Hogwarts. She had passed away before the war--it devastated Blaise. She was the one constant in his life at home. Narcissa had stepped in as she could--asking him to live with them after she passed away. However, Italy was home and moving back was the only option Blaise ever considered.

He listened as Hermione talked about going to Uni after going back for her N.E.W.T.s. How she’d considered working for the Ministry but didn't want to be stuck in a cubicle being told what she could or couldn’t do. If she wanted to make a difference, she’d do it her way. None of it surprised him. Hermione was never one to be told what to do. And from what Draco had told him, she was doing exactly what she planned to do, make a difference in their world.

“Thank you again for meeting with me, Hermione. I really appreciate you agreeing on such short notice. I’ll send the Portkey to your office when I get back to the Manor,” Blaise said as he stood to pull out her chair, again.

“Thank you. I had a wonderful time. It was great catching up a little. I’m looking forward to seeing your restaurant this weekend. I’ll have my contract department draw up some initial papers we can go over as well,” Hermione said as she stood and faced him.

Realizing how close she was, Blaise’s heart skipped a beat. “I’ll walk you back to the Leaky. I can Floo back to the Manor from there,” he said, clearing the lump from his throat.

“Are you leaving already? I thought I could introduce you to some of the solicitors in the contract department,” she asked, rather quickly.

“Unfortunately, yes. We’re closed on Mondays and I have paperwork that needs to be done while it’s quiet. Next time, is that alright? We can set up our next meeting over the weekend.” Blaise was kicking himself for not having his manager do the paperwork today.

“Sounds good,” Hermione said, but he could tell she seemed disappointed and it gave him hope.

Walking back to the Leaky, they chatted some more. Blaise told her a little more about the restaurant but left out the location. He was planning on surprising her with the view. The short walk to the Leaky seemed to pass in a flash. 

"Well this is where we have to say farewell for now. I look forward to showing you Italy. Until then, Ciao Bella." Blaise murmured, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss to her palm. A spark leapt from his lips to her skin and she gasped. 

"Y-yes, c-ciao Blaise." She turned and made her way back up the alley, no doubt back to her office and Blaise couldn't help but look after her, his eyes centered on her swaying hips until she disappeared into the crowd. He briefly touched his fingers to his lips that were still tingling, before turning on his heel and making way for the Floo back to the Manor.

XXXX

Upon arriving back at her office, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see the Portkey from Blaise already on her desk. She wondered if he had sent it while they were at lunch, hoping she would say yes. He had no idea how much Hermione was excited when Draco mentioned Blaise was looking for some legal guidance and had suggested her firm. She’d fought for years, her feelings for Blaise. Pesky little war got in the way of anything happening back then.

The week flew by as Hermione had her colleagues prepare preliminary documents for Blasie to look over. He had told her that he trusted her judgement, but she wanted to have something to present anyway. This weekend was supposed to be a business weekend--right? Friday, on the other hand, crawled interminably. She had packed the night before and had everything she needed in her office so she could leave from there with her seven pm Portkey time. What she wasn’t expecting was Draco and Harry stopping by to take her to lunch. 

“Hello, boys. What brings you by? I don’t really have time for lunch. As you both know--I am leaving for Italy this evening and need to finish a few things before then,” Hermione stated as she looked up from a stack of parchments.

“That’s where you are wrong, Granger. I had your assistant clear the rest of your day. You have an appointment at a very upscale spa in fifteen minutes. Harry and I will meet you there before your Portkey is set to take you to Blaise’s restaurant. We’ll bring all your things with us. Now, put your quill down. Let’s go,” Draco stated, leaving no room for argument. 

“I can’t accept any gifts from Blaise, conflict of interest since he is hiring my firm,” Hermione said with a scrunch of her brow.

“It’s not from Blaise. Draco and I are doing this for you. We know you wouldn’t do this for yourself. And you have never been to his place. Very upscale, very fancy. You need to have a day of pampering before you arrive. You’ll enjoy it. I promise,” Harry explained, knowing Draco would just yank her up and force her to go. She needed an explanation.

Rolling his eyes while Harry explained, Draco grabbed her bags and headed towards the door, “Let’s go, you two. You’re going to be late.”

Grabbing Hermione’s hand, Draco Apparated the three of them to a very posh looking spa--in a newer part of Diagon Alley. 

“Is this the area Blaise is considering for the restaurant?” She asked as she took in all the new buildings.

“It is. What do you think? New flats are going up in some of the vacant lots. He has his eye on one that should be finished in about a month,” Draco said with a wink.

“What was that for, Draco? You can be such a prat. Blaise isn’t interested in me. Why would I care where he wants to live while he’s here? This is strictly business,” she questioned Draco, as his smirk grew wider.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you have been in love with him since Hogwarts? Maybe because you agreed--after only being asked once--to spend the weekend with him in Italy? One of the most romantic places you can go to. Don’t fight it, Granger. Let yourself be with him. He’ll be good to you,” Draco teased. “Can’t wait for all the sordid details when you get back. We will be back before the Porkey is set to leave. Later, Granger.” Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him away before she could protest. 

As much as Hermione hated to admit, Draco was right. A day of pampering was exactly what she needed before she spent the weekend with Blaise. And he was right about her feelings for him. Merlin, how was she going to make it through a weekend in Italy with the handsome wizard--and not climb him like a tree? She thought as she was having her hair and makeup done. As the talented witches finished up, one of the witches she had seen in the reception area walked in with an impressive dress box.

“Miss Granger, this was just delivered for you. I was instructed to bring it to you and make sure you wear it,” the witch said, sternly yet politely. 

Once her hair and make-up were ready, Hermione opened the box that was left for her. On top of the expensive tissue paper was a note from Draco and Harry--she knew it was really from Draco, Harry wouldn’t know the first thing about buying clothes for her.

Hermione, 

I took the liberty of ensuring you were dressed to the nines this evening. I know you’ll give me a tongue lashing when you see me, but I don’t care. You’ll look gorgeous and sexy in this. Blaise won’t be able to keep his hands off you. You’re welcome.

Your best mate,  
Draco 

“Best mate, my arse,” she grumbled, as she peeled away the tissue paper. The box contained an exquisite dark greek silk evening gown, shoes, and what she imagined was Malfoy family jewelry. 

The witch who had been working on her hair knocked softly on the door. “Miss Granger, do you need assistance getting dressed?” She asked after Hermione opened the door.

“Thank you, that would be wonderful. I don’t want to make a mess of all the work you ladies have done. I’m sure Draco would have a meltdown as well,” she giggled. Picturing her hair and make-up a mess and Draco’s horrified expression was very amusing.

The dress hugged Hermione in all the right places. It had a plunging neckline and almost no back--so a bra was out of the question. Thankfully the witches at the spa were trained in many different beauty charms, including delicate yet effective sticking charms. Knickers were out of the question as well--the way the dress fell over her hips. Hermione knew Draco did this on purpose, sly bugger. As she and the spa witch were finishing up, the receptionist came in telling Hermione that Draco and Harry were waiting for her. She thanked her and took one last look in the mirror. Even Hermione had to admit, she looked beautiful.

Walking to the front of the spa, Draco and Harry stopped mid-conversation and stared at her.

“What? Do I look ok? Why are you two staring at me?” Hermoine asked. Now she was getting nervous.

“You look amazing, Hermione. Blaise is one lucky bloke,” Harry said as he gently hugged her.

“Harry’s right. You are gorgeous if I do say so myself. But then, I do have exquisite taste,” Draco boasted with a smile. “Blaise will have you undressed before dessert. You can thank me with a very expensive bottle of muggle whisky when you get back Granger.”

After a few more snarky comments, the three friends walked outside to give Hermione her bags and Portkey.

“In all seriousness, you’re beautiful all the time, but you are a goddess in that dress. Be nice to him. Blaise is a great guy and his intentions are honest and true,” Draco’s voice took a serious tone. 

Before she could ask what he meant, he dropped the portkey in her hand and activated it. The familiar pull behind her navel whisked her away.

XXXX

Hermione landed somewhat gracefully, considering the heels Draco had chosen for her. As she regained for balance, a large, warm hand gently grasped her arms to steady her. Looking up, she was greeted with a handsome, immaculately dressed Blaise Zabini. Just the sight of him caused her stomach to twist and flip in the most delicious way. Remembering she was sans knickers, Hermine quickly pushed those thoughts away and smiled up at him.

“Thank you for catching me. You’re very handsome in that suit,” she said. Hermione couldn’t believe she was being so bold all of the sudden. Where has all this courage come from, oh wait-you’re a Gryffindor. And you’ve wanted Blaise for years. Draco was right, just go for it. She thought as she looked into Blaise’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Welcome to Italy,” He whispered as he leaned to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. “You look amazing. Let me guess, Draco?” 

“How did you ever guess?” Hermione giggled, her smile widening even more. “He seemed to think I couldn’t dress myself. Even forced me into a spa day instead of lunch today. The nerve of that man,” she said with feigned anger. 

“Well, I think it’s time to make up for that missed lunch. Shall we?” Blaise asked as he offered his arm.

“Sounds lovely,” as she placed her hand on his arm, Hermione felt that delicious heat pool in her belly again.

Blaise escorted Hermione into a stunning building. Hermione was awestruck as she took in the decor. It was warm and inviting with soft music playing and lit by hundreds of candles. Obviously, a wizarding establishment, by the way, the candles were suspended above the tables.

“This is beautiful, Blaise. Why has Draco never mentioned this to me? I would’ve been here every chance I could. You’ll do well in England,” she said. 

“Thank you, Bellissima. I’m happy you like it,” he said as he leaned around her to pull out her chair. His warm breath teasing her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Blaise smiled to himself seeing the effect he had on her. 

Dinner was perfect. Blaise’s staff was impeccable, of course, that could be due to it being Blaise they were serving. Hermione reached for her bag to retrieve the documents she had for Blaise to look over--as he stopped her.

“We can discuss the contracts later. Let’s enjoy dessert and each other’s company. I trust you--completely,” Blaise stated sincerely, reaching for her hand.

Hermoine’s breath hitched just before she spoke, “If you’re sure. It’s all fairly standard information anyway.” Putting her bag back down, she asked, “So, what’s for dessert?” clearing her throat to find her voice.

They shared the most delectable tiramisu Hermine had ever tasted, along with the perfect espresso. Once the dessert was gone, Blaise led Hermione to his office and out onto his private balcony that overlooked the bluest water she had ever seen. Even as the sun was setting on a warm summer evening, Hermione could see how spectacular the view was. 

As she took in the view, Blaise came up behind her--placing a hand on the balcony on either side of her, his chest teasing her back. Feeling his warmth, Hermione leaned back into his chest--savouring his firm muscles as his arms gently wrapped around her waist. As she turned her head to look up at him, he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss--lingering for just a moment. Hermione slowly turned in his arms to face him--she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She urged him to deepen the kiss as she slowly ran her tongue along his bottom lip. 

Blaise pulled back only centimetres to stare at the witch in his arms. Her eyes swirled with excitement and passion. “That was perfect. Are you ok? I should have asked before I kissed you,” Blaise whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Perfect. You…” Hermione moaned as he kissed her again, with more passion. 

Hermione pulled back this time. “Do I need to find a hotel room for the weekend?” She asked as she tried to sound like she wasn’t about to melt in his arms. She knew if she didn’t ask now, they would be naked on the balcony in moments.

“You can,” he murmured, kissing her again, “or you can stay with me. No expectations, but I would love for you to stay with me,” Blaise was almost begging.

“Ok, I’d love to see your place,” Hermione said as he pulled her close and Apparated them to the balcony off his bedroom, on the floor above the restaurant.

Wasting no time, Hermione pressed herself against his firm chest, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. She felt his arms wrap around her waist--holding her tight against him gazing at her with lust-filled eyes. She ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck--pulling him down to kiss her, his lips met hers with a passion she had never felt. She ended the kiss with a gasp, her heart racing. Images swirled in her mind--sweat-dampened skin, low moans of pleasure, nipping teeth. Hermione wanted him, now.

“Blaise, please,” she moaned.

“What, Amore Mio, tell me what you want,” his voice low and husky.

“I want you, Blaise. I want you now,” Hermione stated, being sure he understood what she wanted. She thought about waiting-for just a second. Sure, she could wait till they dated for a while, but she was a modern witch and had wanted Blaise for years. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she ran her hands across the nape of his neck, down his broad shoulders, down to his firm chest. She bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan as she felt his heart beating under her petite palm. 

“As you wish, Bellissima,” Blaise said, picking her up bridal style. 

Hermione draped her arms around his shoulders to pull his lips to hers. Desire pooling in her belly, she squeezed her thighs together seeking the friction she needed. Blaise made his way across his bedroom, stopping just short of his enormous bed. Slowly pulling away from her sweet, kiss swollen lips--he lowered her till she was steady on her feet. Pausing to take in the witch he never thought he would have, he leaned into her once more to ask “Hermione, are you sure about this? I’ve wanted you for so long, I don’t want this to be a one off.”

Smiling up at him, she said “Yes, Blaise. I’ve wanted you since the day I met you. Please Blaise, make love to me--tonight and forever.”

“As you wish, Il mio mondo-Il mio futuro,” Blaise spoke with such love and adoration in his eyes. “I will worship you for the rest of our lives if you allow me to.”

With slow, deliberate movements, Blaise slipped his fingers under the tiny straps on her shoulders. He followed the path of the barely there straps from her shoulders just past her collar bone, his hands paused as they reached the curve of her breast. Needing more, Hermione leaned into his hands--forcing a gasp from his lips. 

Canceling the sticking charms, Hermione allowed Blaise’s hands to slip under the plunging neckline of her dress. His large hands squeezed and teased her breast. She couldn’t stop the moans that escaped her lips as he pinched her pert nipples. Needing more, she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Her patience was growing thin, so she tugged at the opening of his shirt--sending buttons flying. Pushing his shirt away from his firm chest, Hermione reached up on her toes to find his lips with hers.

Blaise smiled as she reached for his lips, gladly leaning down to capture her mouth with his. His hands moved from her breasts, down her sides--stopping at her hips. Pulling her closer, he slid his hands to her perfect arse. He squeezed just hard enough to pull a whimper from her. Releasing her lips, he looked into her eyes asking for her consent before he took it further.

Sensing his hesitation, Hermione said “Please Blaise. I am all yours.”

“As you desire, Hermione,’ Blaise said with a smile. 

Taking half a step back, he slipped his fingers under the straps again. This time his gentle fingers slipped the straps slowly down her shoulders, down her arms, until the silk dress pooled at her feet with a whisper of silk. Blaise took a sharp breath in at the sight of a completely bare Hermione Granger in his bedroom. Oh how he had dreamt about this moment. How he would memorize every inch of her beautiful body--every curve, scar, and freckle. Before the weekend was over, he would be able to recreate her, perfectly, if anyone asked, not that he was willing to share her with anyone.

“Sei bellissima, amore mio. I wasted so much time thinking you’d never want me. I won’t make that mistake again. We are not leaving this room unless it is absolutely necessary this weekend,” Blaise whispered as he kissed her jaw.

“Blaise, you are still wearing too many clothes,” Hermione said. 

With a flick of her wrist, his trousers hit the floor. Feeling his lips trail from her ear to her lips, Hermione leaned more into his warm embrace--she felt his arousal, hard against her stomach. She squirmed against him, seeking the friction her body was aching for.

“Blaise, bed--now,” she said, leaving no room for doubt.

With a low growl, Blaise slid his hands down her ribs, along her hips, reaching her perfect arse. Taking a moment to gather himself, he grabbed her just under her arse--picking her up to move to the bed. Tightening his grip on her, Blaise felt her legs wrap around his waist--her feet locking around his back. Blaise groaned as Hermione positioned herself so he could feel her warm, wet sex moving over his rock hard dick.

“Love, if you don’t stop--this isn’t going to last long,” Blaise said breathlessly.

“I don’t care right now. I just need you Blaise. We can do slow later. I need to feel you inside me--now,” she demanded in a low voice.

With a growl of desire, Blaise kissed her with more force. Tongues fighting for dominance, moans getting louder with each passing second. Regaining some control, Blaise maneuvered them across his bed, the deep green silk of his sheets making her skin glow. He trailed his fingers across her jaw, down her shoulder. Tracing the curve of her collarbone his hand slowed as he came to her breast. He squeezed and rolled her nipple between his fingers. As his lips found the spot behind her ear that drove her mad--once again she was squirming and moaning his name as he made his way to the neglected breast. 

Letting go of her left breast, his mouth trailed kisses across her chest to pay equal attention to the neglected breast . Blaise traced the curve of her waist to her hip, along the juncture of her thigh to her swollen mound. Rubbing it just enough to draw a moan from her beautiful lips, he sunk two fingers into her wet pussy. 

“So wet for me, Hermione. So tight. I have waited so long for you.” It took all of his concentration to form words at that moment.

“Please, Blaise. Please. Fuck me. I want you.” She was just as breathless as he was.

He pulled back long enough to position himself at her entrance, with one swift motion he entered her to the hilt. Capturing her groan with his lips, Blaise was still long enough to get lost in her tight, wet cunt.

“Blaise, move--please,” Hermione urged him.

“Just savouring the moment, Bellissima,” he whispered against her lips as he smiled.

Not needing to be told twice, Blaise slowly pulled back before thrusting back in with more force this time. Finding a rhythm that brought moans from Hermione’s mouth that were music to his ears, Blaise kept a steady pace till Hermione reached between them and rubbed her clit. Feeling her sweet cunt starting to tighten around him, his pace picked up. Thrusting harder and deeper each time, pulling sounds from her beautiful mouth that he didn’t know existed. 

“I’m coming, Blaise. Harder….,” she trailed off, screaming his name as she fell over the cliff.

“Hermione…,” Blaise moaned as he felt his balls pull up and he spilt into her over and over again.

“That was amazing. You are perfect, Hermione. Give me a moment and we will go again,” Blaise mumbled against her neck as he kissed his way to her swollen lips.

“We can do this all night and never leave this bed for all I care. Why didn’t we get together sooner?” Hermione said as her eyes fluttered closed.

Blaise cast a cleaning spell over them as he nestled them under the duvet. Pulling her into his body, Blaise placed sweet, gentle kisses on her forehead and temple. “We can stay here forever….” He trailed off as sleep over took the couple.

XXXX 

After a night of making love and frenzied fucking, Hermione woke wrapped in Blaise’s arms--facing his firm chest. Needing to use the loo, she tried to peel herself from his embrace without waking him. But he tightened his grip on her before she made it to the edge of the bed.

“Blaise, I just need to use the loo. I’ll be right back,” she giggled as she tried again. This time he relented.

“You better not be long, or I’m coming in there and dragging you back. I wasn’t kidding about staying here all weekend, Tesoro,” he said in a husky voice.

A few minutes went by as Blaise dozed off, after the most amazing night he had ever had. He felt the bed dip as Hermione crawled back in, snuggling into his side-resting her head on his chest. Rolling on his side to face her, Blaise pulled her closer to his and kissed the top of her head.

“What do you want to do today? As serious as I was about staying right here all weekend, I think we both need to recover for a bit. We can walk around the town or go to the beach. Anything you want,” Blaise said. He wanted to take her anywhere she wanted to go, see anything she wanted to see.

“Can we eat first? I worked up an appetite last night and this morning. What time is it, anyway?” she asked.

Picking his watch up from the bedside table, “little after nine. Sure you want to get up so early? I can have one of the elves bring us breakfast in bed and we can snuggle for a while,” Blaise said as he placed kisses all over her face. 

“You are making this a tough decision. But yes. I would love to lounge on the beach before it gets too hot. Is there a place to eat at the beach?” She knew there probably would be, but asked anyway.

“Of course. Why don’t you shower and get ready. I need to go down to my office to make sure things are in order for tonight, then I’ll get ready,” He told her, leaning in for a kiss as she slid out of bed once more.

Hermione had the best day. She and Blaise had breakfast at a little cafe on the boardwalk across from the beach, which turned out to be a private beach that Blaise was part owner of as it was attached to his restaurant. Blaise had magically enlarged the lounge chair so they could share it, neither wanted to be too far from the other. As much as they talked about their lives, the quiet moments were comfortable, like they had always been together. Hermione was grateful for it. She wanted to be with Blaise and this is how she always imagined it, being together, not needing to talk or do anything more than being in the moment. 

How he and Draco were still good friends, but he didn’t know about Draco’s relationship with Harry, which made Hermione giggle. It wasn’t public knowledge, their relationship, but she had known it was coming for a long time. 

She told him about going to Wizarding Uni to become a lawyer and how surprised everyone was that she didn’t go straight for a Ministry job. She never wanted to be stuck doing what someone else thought was best. This way she had control of clients and cases they took on. And how happy she was that Draco had brought Blaise to her office the past week. 

Relaxing under a large blue umbrella, Blaise summoned Syltherin determination to broach the subject of marriage. 

Shifting to look more directly at Hermione, he asked “Can I ask a rather personal question?”

“I suppose. If I can ask you one as well,” She smirked, leaning in to place a sweet kiss to his cheek.

“You and Ron, everyone thought you two would be married with a Quidditch team of children by now. What happened? Ron not good in bed?” He said teasingly, hoping he didn’t go too far.

Hermione laughed as she replied, “Ron and I are better as friends. It didn’t take long to see it. He’s with Lavender now, working on that Quidditch team.”

“Glad to hear that, never could understand how that would work. You are far too beautiful for him,” Blaise chuckled, pulling her closer. “Do you see yourself getting married? Sorry, if that’s too forward,” he backpedaled--his nerves getting the best of him.

“Someday, yes. Haven’t met many wizards worth a second look in a while or they are gay. Draco is a handsome wizard, but he’s taken--by my best friend might I add. And those two are no help. You are the first man he has dropped in my life that I’ve been interested in--ever. You know how Draco is…” she trailed off. “Sorry, I ramble sometimes.”

Smiling at her blushing, Blaise leaned in and whispered, “Don’t apologize. I think it’s adorable,” as he kissed her. Pulling back enough to look into her eyes, “would you consider marrying me?” 

“Blaise, are you asking me to marry you?” she teased, lightly slapping his chest.

“Maybe,” he teased right back. “Not today, but maybe one day. Come one, let’s get some lunch and we can see the village. I hear they have a lovely library.”

Hermione jumped up so quickly, she almost fell off the lounger. “Well, what are you waiting for. Let’s go.”

Blaise let out a thunderous laugh, summoning their things--he almost had to run to catch up to her. “Hermione, do you even know where you are going,” He said--still laughing at her unbridled excitement.

“Oh, no I don't. Books just call to me. I would find it eventually,” she said with a pout.

Blaise took Hermione on a brief tour of the wizarding village. He told her about the shops and the owners, growing close--he knew most of them from his childhood. As he guided down another alley, Hermione’s eyes grew large and she left out a gasp.

“Is that the library? Damn Draco for not bringing me here,” she said, letting out a breath she’d not realized she held.

“It is. Let’s go. I know you will have a heart attack if you can’t get your hands on some dusty old books soon,” he let out a laugh as he tugged her to start walking.

As the couple approached the massive, ornately carved wooden doors, a sign caught Hermione’s eye.

La Biblioteca di Zabini  
“Blaise, would you care to elaborate on the sign on the door?” Hermione questioned.

“Noticed that, huh. Welcome, mia amore, to the Zabini family’s library. It once was a private library, but my great grandmother saw a need in the village for others to have access to books, so here we are. I still have my private collections, but this is most of the family tomes. I’m sure you will find a thing or two you have yet to read,” he said with a wink as opened the door.

“Yes, Blaise. I’ll marry you. Now, here,” Hermione joked as she took in the massive library. 

“Anytime you are ready,” he sighed as he smiled as he placed a kiss to the curls on top of her head.

“You think I’m joking. I want to get married here, in the middle of all these beautiful books…” trailing off as she pulled away from his embrace.

Blaise watched in awe as the witch in front of him lost herself completely among the stacks--he knew precisely how he would win the love of Hermione Granger. Consulting Draco and Harry would be his priority once she went back to London tomorrow--the day Blaise was growing to dread more by the moment.

Hours went by with no sign of Hermione, but he wasn’t concerned. The only way to get Hermione away from books was to drag her away. Knowing they were the only two left in the building, he set off to find her. Rare and ancient volumes would be his first stop. Tucked away in a far corner, away from damaging light is where he found her--nose all but touching the page she was reading.

“Hermione, are you ready? It’s getting late, dinner awaits,” he asked just above a whisper as to not startle her.

“Blaise, what time is it? I lost track of time. Have you been waiting on me the entire time?” she questioned as she looked up, rubbing her eyes.

“I stepped out for a bit, but yes. I can get lost in here almost as much as you. Are you ready? You are welcome here anytime you would like, but it’s getting dark and I’m hungry,” he said, walking towards her--holding out his hand to help her up.

Placing her hand in his, Hermione flicked her wand with the other--sending the books and tomes gently to their homes. “Thank you for bringing me here. I’m sorry we didn’t spend the day together. But this was perfect as well,” she whispered against his lips as she kissed him.

“I knew what I was doing when I brought you here, I would lose you to the books. But you are mine tonight.” Pulling her tight to his chest, Blaise kissed her deeply, pouring himself into her yet again. “Let’s go, dinner awaits at the restaurant, then my bed is impatiently calling our names,” he teased.

XXXX

Dinner was much like the night before, as did dessert. Conversation was minimal, yet comfortable. 

“I never want to leave. Can I stay here forever?” Hermione asked through a yawn in the early hours of the morning.

“Please, stay forever. You can be my new librarian,” he said, only half joking.

Looking up at him with confusion in her eyes, she asked “what’s wrong with the one you have now? Don’t fire her for me.”

“I wouldn’t, but she is in her nineties. Even as a witch, she’s getting up there. I will have to replace her one day,” he told her softly to ease her concern.

“Oh, well that makes sense,” she yawned again.

“Sleep Bellissima. We have all the time in the world.” Blaise meant every word, he hoped she knew it as well.

Rubbing small circles along her back, Blaise felt her breathing even out after just a moment he thought she had drifted off. “Hermione,” he whispered not getting a response, “Hermione, I love you.” 

Hermione was on the cusp of sleep when she heard Blaise say her name in barely a whisper, followed by I love you. Knowing he thought she was asleep, Hermione just smiled to herself and thought I love you too as she drifted into the best sleep she’d had in years.

Hermione slowly woke feeling the sun warm the room. Rolling over to snuggle in Blaise’s embrace, she reached for him finding his side of the bed cold. He had not been there for a while. She sat up a little too fast, blood rushing to cause her head to throb. Just as she was about to panic, she heard the water from the shower. Crawling out of his luxurious sheets, she quietly padded across the room and into the bathroom. Peeling off the t-shirt he gave her to sleep in, once they decided they needed some sleep, she snuck behind in him--wrapping her hands around his waist kissing every inch of his back she could reach. 

Pulling her around to face him, Blaise leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet, soft kiss--not like the madly passionate kisses from the night before.

“Good morning, luce mia,” he smiled. “Couldn’t stay away?”

“Good morning, Blaise. No, I woke up to an empty bed and needed to feel you against me,” she sighed as she melted in his embrace. “I am going to have to learn Italian if you keep finding new names for me,” she mumbled.

“I will be more than happy to teach you. What do you want to know?” he asked, reaching for her shampoo to wash her hair.

“Not now, keep doing that. It feels wonderful. The last time someone washed my hair like this was when I was a child,” she moaned, relaxing as his fingers massaged her scalp.

Blaise chuckled “all you have to do is ask. I am at your service.” 

After letting Blaise shampoo and condition her hair, Hermione lathered up his loofa and washed the fit body in front of her--taking note of every muscle, curve, and scar on his exquisite body. Making sure she had rinsed all the suds from his body, Hermione turned to face him, wrapping her arms around neck--kissing his soft lips one last time before turning off the water. 

Blaise stepped out, grabbing a towel--wrapping it around Hermione and helping her out of the shower. Once she was out, he picked up the other towel, wrapping around his waist. Blaise kissed her cheek, leaving her to finish up in the bathroom and headed to get dressed in his walk-in closet.

The rest of the day was filled with sightseeing as they walked with their arms or hands always touching. Soon it was time for Hermione’s Portkey back to London.

XXXX

The next few weeks and weekends went much the same way. Hermione would go to Italy, spend passion filled days and nights with Blaise or he came to London. Hermione loved going to Italy, it was beautiful and full of culture. But when Blaise stayed with her, he stayed an extra night, as his restaurant was closed on Mondays. Those Mondays were spent working out the details of his contracts to get started on the restaurant in Diagon Alley.

A month after Blaise stepped into her life, Hermione knew she wanted to be with him for the rest of her days--and hoped he felt the same way. Maybe she should talk to Draco, he knew Blaise better than anyone. She would owl Draco to meet her for lunch soon, and Harry. All her spare time had been consumed with Blaise--she missed her friends.

“Hello, Granger. How’s Blaise?” Draco smirked. 

“Hi, Draco. I’m sure you talk to Blaise almost as much as I do, but he was spectacular over the weekend,” she grinned. “Is Harry coming? I haven’t talked to you two in weeks. I wanted to talk to you about Blaise before Harry gets here.”

“Harry’s running late. Auror emergency or some rot. You know how that goes. On a serious note, how are things with Blaise? I really haven’t spoken to him much lately,” Draco asked. 

“I think things are great with Blaise. I don’t know if Harry told you, but I have had a crash on him since I saw him across the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He did tell me he loves me, but he thought I was asleep. He’s it for me, Draco. But I don’t want to read this wrong. You know how I can be, I can get in my head and ruin it all. So tell me, is this real for him or just one of his flings? It’s not like his love life is well kept secret,” she asked, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

“Hermione, he has been in love with you just as long. For all the rumors of his tawdry affairs, very few are true. Yes, he chases skirts with the best of them--but rarely took them home or slept with them. It’s always been about the chase for him. As soon as you agreed to go to Italy with him, he was yours--and will always be yours. Just like with Harry, this is it for me. Don’t tell him I told you, but we are going to Paris this weekend to elope. We are leaving Saturday morning. Father knows and set it all up for us. Then we are going on holiday for the next month. Don’t worry that beautiful brain of yours, you can still owl us or send your Patronus if you need to. We aren’t hiding away, just want to get away,” Draco glowed at his declaration.

“Oh Draco, I am so happy for you! Thank you for trusting me with this. I won’t say a word. Does Blaise know? I don’t want to spoil it if you haven’t told him.” Hermione was so happy for her friends. 

Draco glanced over her head as the door to the cafe opened, seeing Harry walk in--Draco cleared his throat, signaling his arrival.

“Hey, Hermione. Feels like I haven’t seen you in forever,” he said, pulling her in a tight hug.

“Hi, Harry. It has been weeks, since you and Draco sent me off to the spa--without lunch. And yes, I’m still upset about missing lunch,” she teased.

The trio settled into comfortable conversations about what they had missed in the others lives since they last spoke. Hermione told the boys about her feelings for Blaise and where she wanted to see the relationship go. They even talked a little about his restaurant plans, she didn’t want to spoil all his plans. As they finished a shared dessert, they made plans to meet for dinner when Blaise came in Friday evening. Hermione had a feeling the boys would tell her and Blaise about their wedding plans over dinner. She hugged them both and headed back to her office.

XXXX

Blaise changed his Portkey to Malfoy Manor instead of Hermione’s flat--he needed to speak with Draco before dinner. With the marriage law announcement looming, potentially two weeks away, he wanted to know what Draco knew of her feelings for him. Blaise knew his love for Hermione was solid and genuine--Merlin he hoped she felt the same way and when the law was announced that she didn’t think he'd tried to deceive her. 

Landing on the front steps of the Manor, one of the House Elves opened the door and escorted him to Lucius’ study. Of course they knew he was there, Malfoy wards were some of the strongest and best in the wizarding world.

“Afternoon, Blaise. What brings you by? I thought you were having dinner with Draco, Harry and Hermione this evening,” Lucius stated, not looking up from the parchment he was reading.

“Hello, Lucius. Thank you for allowing me to interrupt for a few moments. I owled Draco this morning, letting him know I wanted to speak to him before dinner. Is he around?” Blaise questioned. “He knew what time I would arrive.”

“I’m sure he will be sauntering in at any moment. Always fashionably late, that boy. Help yourself to a drink. I will be finished in a moment and give you boys some privacy,” Lucius sounded bored, as he rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Draco strutted in just as Lucius predicted. 

“Blaise, Father,” Draconodded to the men in the study. “What did you want to talk about Blaise?”

Lucius bid the boys a good evening, leaving them to talk in private. Blaise put all his cards on the table when it came to his feelings and intentions about Hermione. Even going as far as telling Draco his plans for proposing. Draco drew his typical Malfoy smirk across his lips, telling Blaise she basically felt the same way, telling Blaise about their conversation over lunch earlier that week. With Draco’s encouragement and a renewed confidence, Blaise decided he would propose the next night. He was due to meet Hermoine in an hour, but couldn’t wait any longer--he Flooed from the Manor, to her flat.

XXXX

When Friday finally rolled around, Hermoine couldn’t wait to see Blaise and spend the weekend wrapped up in his arms. After her talk with Draco, she knew she wanted to confess her feelings for him. 

Draco had taken care of dinner reservations, like he always did, only this time he had confirmed that she and Blaise would be there multiple times--he was anxious about something. He also sent her a dress to wear, as if she couldn’t dress herself, along with shoes and what appeared to be Malfoy heirloom jewelry. Which Hermine reasoned made a little sense seeing as Harry was unlikely to wear any of it, Draco wanted someone to see it--so why not one of his best friends.

Arriving home, Hermione went to her room to bathe and get dressed while she waited for Blaise. Just as she sunk down in the warm, soothing water of her bathtub, she heard her Floo roar to life--smiling to herself as she waited to see his handsome face.

“Hello, Tesoro. You look very relaxed,” he smiled, walking over to the tub to kiss the top of her head. “Want me to wash your hair?”

Hermione groaned, “that would be wonderful. Thank you.” She squeezed some shampoo in his waiting hands and sat up to give him better access to her wild curls. 

As Blaise wet her hair and started massaging her scalp, Hermione let out the most sinful moan-leaning into his touch. “You are amazing at this. Don’t ever stop.”

Chuckling, Blaise said “if you want to make it to dinner on time, you need to stop right there. Otherwise we aren’t leaving your bed until I have to go back to Italy.”

“Fine,” she grumbled, “let me finish or I won’t be able to stop.” She pulled him in for a quick kiss and he rinsed his hands and left, allowing her to finish bathing and get dressed.

XXXX

Dinner was just as she suspected. Draco and Harry announced that they were leaving in the morning to elope and go on a month-long holiday. But they were both available at any moment should anything come up. Hermione thought it was odd that Draco mentioned this more than once in the last few days, but chalked it up to nerves about eloping.  
After a few too many bottles of very expensive champagne and sharing some of the most decadent desserts, the two couples closed the restaurant down. Not that the owner much cared, Draco made it very much worth his while. Hermione made Draco and Harry promise to owl her as soon as they were official--with the expectation of viewing their memories of the ceremony and only the ceremony. She did not want to see the honeymoon.

She and Blaise took the owner up on his offer to use his private Floo back to her flat, as they had too much to drink to Apparate safely. As soon as they stepped into her sitting room, Blaise wrapped his arms around her, kissing her with so much passion her legs wouldn’t keep her upright any longer. Slipping one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees--Blaise carried her to her room placing her in the middle and slowly crawling over her. They made slow, sensual love, falling asleep tangled in each other's limbs just to wake and go again.

Hermione’s alarm buzzed, reminding her that they promised Draco and Harry to meet for brunch before the men left for Paris. Many protests later, she and Blaise were waiting for them to arrive at a Muggle cafe that served the best waffles. The happy couple finally arrived, looking like their night went much like Hermione and Blaise’s. After a strong coffee, they all felt a little more awake, filling the air with casual chit chat--until it was time for Draco and Harry to Portkey to the hotel in Paris.

Blaise wrapped his arms around Hermione as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Are you alright, Bellisima?” He asked, tipping her chin up to look in her eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine. I am so happy for them. Never in a million years would I have put those two together, but they are so very happy,” she said as more tears escaped her eyes. “Blaise, I love you too.” Pulling him down to kiss him before he could respond.

“What? I mean, I love you too, but what do you mean too?” He gasped at the realization that she must have heard him all those weeks ago. 

“I heard you when you said you loved me our first weekend together. I wasn’t sure if it was all of the emotions from the excitement or real, so I pretended to be asleep. I talked to Draco a few days ago and he assured me it is all real. I love you, Blaise.”

Cutting her off before he lost his nerve, Blaise got down on one knee, “Hermione, will you marry me?”

Without missing a beat, she exclaimed “Yes, of course I will marry you.” She leaned down, grabbing his face and pulling it to her--kissing him with everything she had. 

Clapping erupted all around, pulling them back to their current location--the pavement in front of a Muggle cafe in London. Slowly, Blaise stood with a huge smile plastered on his face--pulling Hermione to his side waving to the audience they had accumulated. Blaise led her to the nearest Apparition point, taking them to her flat.

“Hermione, I was serious. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t want you to think it’s because of emotions surrounding Draco and Harry,” he was almost pleading.

Kissing his cheek, Hermione whispered as she kissed his jaw-down his neck, “I know. I want to wake up next to you every morning, fall asleep tangled in your embrace every night, and never spend another day apart.

“Tomorrow, let’s get married tomorrow in Italy,” he stated, hoping she didn’t think he was demanding.

“Perfect. I need to owl my assistant and the others at the office and leave instructions on cases that need to be tended to. Can we leave in the morning? This may take most of the day,” reassuring him she was as serious as he was.

“Of course. I need to run a few errands as well. I was going to propose tomorrow ,” he said with a wink. “I need to go to Gringotts and check on a few things and start the process of adding you to the Zabini vaults, you know--all the legal rot,” he teased.

“Meet you back here in time to go to dinner and celebrate,” she squealed as he lifted her to be eye to eye with him. “Blaise, is this why Draco kept saying he and Harry were available at any moment?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I talked to Draco about proposing, but not about when. Maybe he just sensed it.” Kissing her one more time before letting her down. “When they owl us after their ceremony, we will send one back telling them to meet us at my place tomorrow. I know you want Harry there. I’ll see you later. I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” getting lost in one last kiss before going about their business, Hermione held on just a little longer.

Blaise Flooed to the Leaky, using the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley--heading straight to Gringotts. Upon entering, he asked for his personal goblin--only waiting a short time to be escorted to his office. As he explained what he needed, the goblin congratulated him as he gathered all the parchment forms he needed to add Hermione’s name on. As soon as the ceremony took place, she would have access to everything, but the goblins liked to have notice of these things--kept Blaise in their good graces as well. After all of the parchments were filled out, he accessed one of his vaults in search for the perfect ring for Hermione. He knew exactly what he was looking for, he just had to find it.

While Blaise was taking care of his business, Hermione sat at her desk and pulled out a stack of parchment. She never did anything without careful planning, but this felt right and she didn’t want to wait to be with Blaise. She had waited long enough and that was enough for her logical mind to give in and let this happen. Sending missives with massive details to her assistant and all her associates, she was satisfied the office would be in order for a few weeks.

Not knowing where Blasie would want to go for dinner, Hermione took a quick shower and dressed in a simple, but sexy, black dress. She would dress it up if necessary, with jewelry and accessories once Blaise came back. Pulling out a few options to choose between, she heard the Floo come to life, again Blaise was next to her before she knew it.

He looked stunning in a suit she hadn’t seen him wear yet.

“You are stunning. Is that suit new?” she asked, kissing his cheek.

“No, It’s Draco’s. I didn't bring one so I raided his closet. He will never know it’s missing. He has more clothes that any woman and man I know,” he laughed, pulling her to him. “Ready to show Wizarding London you are mine and I am yours?”

“Yes, so ready.” She was happier than she had ever been.

XXXX

Arriving in Italy, he took her up to the rooftop garden. The morning sun was still low in the sky, peeking over the horizon highlighting the beauty of the space and blue ocean in front of them.

“It’s stunning up here, Blasie,” Hermoine stated as she looked around at all the fruits, vegetables, and herbs growing around them. “Do you grow all these for the restaurant?”

“Mostly. We grow all we can. If we have any excess, we sell it at the market. This is where I planned to bring you and ask you to marry me. What do you think about getting married here instead?” he shrugged, fighting his ever growing nerves that she would change her mind.

“It’s perfect. This would have been an ideal setting to propose, but I like the way it happened better,” she beamed as she spoke. “What time are Draco and Harry arriving?”

“Around seven. I told them sunset would be the perfect time to be up here, it’s even more stunning as the sun sets over the water,” Blaise was just as excited as she was.

For once, Draco and Harry arrived early. Draco gifted her yet another dress, but this time she didn’t complain. He brought a simple white, long, flowing dress and sandals--perfect for the setting. She left her hair loose but pulled back to stay out of her face.

Blaise dressed casual as well. Loose khaki trousers, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows, and bare feet. It was the ideal beach style wedding, and it was perfect.

After they exchanged vows, all four newlyweds went down to Blaise’s restaurant for dinner before Draco and Harry left for their holiday. Blaise and Hermione were staying in Italy for the week, with no plans for the next week she had taken off. Just like the proposal, they would be spontaneous--a new concept for Hermione.

After a glorious week of relaxing, eating, and making love until neither could keep their eyes open--Hermione decided she didn’t want to go back to England. This was where Blaise belonged, so she did as well. Sneaking out of bed, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast--she was starving after all the sex they had every night. Rounding the the table, she spotted the morning’s Daily Prophet.

MARRIAGE LAW 

Without a second glance, she tossed the paper back on the table. As much rubbish as the Prophet published, that was one thing that didn’t affect her for once. Gathering all she needed to make breakfast, she lost herself in chopping and stirring the ingredients to make omelets, toast, scones, and tea. She jumped as two strong arms wrapped around her waist, warm lips kissing her neck.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he laughed against her neck.

“It’s ok. I lost myself while cooking. Good morning, are you hungry? I’m starving,” she said, turning her head to catch his lips.

“I am. We have had quite a work out this week. May take a day in bed to recover,” he snickered.

“Well, I think that can be arranged.” Setting plates and silverware out for the both of them.

Blaise’s eyes widened as he read the headline on the Prophet.

“Oh, I saw it, didn’t read it. Always such rubbish. I’m sure Rita blew it all out of proportion, trying to scare everyone. But that reminds me, I want to talk to you about our living arrangements,” she sad.

Oh no, here it comes. She is going to think this article has something to do with us… “Hermione, you can keep your practice in--” he stopped as she held her hand up.

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. I don’t want to go back. Italy is where you belong, if you still want to open the restaurant in Diagon Alley--which I think is still a great plan--that’s more than ok. But I don’t want to move back there. It’s beautiful here and it’s where you belong. And I seem to remember being offered a job at this little library in the village,” she teased.

“Hermione, I love you more everyday,” pulling her against him, kissing her till her legs no longer supported her weight. 

“Stop, the food will get cold and I am starving. I have to eat before I pass out,” she giggled as he groaned in agreement.

“Fine, let’s eat, but we are spending the rest of the day in bed,” leaving no room for arguments.

“I think that can be arranged,” she smiled

Hermione and Blaise went back to London long enough to pack up her flat and cancel the remainder of her lease. Her office was a bit more complicated. She fully trusted all of her associates, but didn’t want them to feel like she was abandoning them. So she arranged for Lucius and Draco to take over for a year. At that time, each associate had the choice to buy her out or move one. 

A few months later, she and Blaise opened the doors to the newest, and only, Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley. When Blaise needed to be there, he would stay at the Manor. Lucius had plenty of rooms. It was like they were all teenagers again when Blaise stayed, with Draco and Harry living at the Manor. Lucius usually ended up in Italy, keeping Hermione company when those three were together. 

Life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my wonderful friend! I am so happy you have come into my life! 
> 
> (Only half of this has been beta-Ed. So it the last half is awful, I am so sorry!!!)


End file.
